


These Thoughts Are Yours

by HopeCoppice



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Other, Requited Unrequited Love, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeCoppice/pseuds/HopeCoppice
Summary: Crowley can be good; he can slow down.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 69
Collections: Name That Author Round One





	These Thoughts Are Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed taking part in this challenge, thanks Cherry!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy my little contribution.

Crowley’s been keeping his feelings under control for a long time now, and he’s got it down to a fine art. All right, so for a lot of that time, he hasn’t exactly been subtle; Aziraphale has definitely picked up on the fact that the demon is fond of him, perhaps even the fact that he is attracted to him. But he doesn’t know everything, and since he told Crowley that he went too fast for him, Crowley has been doing his best to rein it in.

He looks, but doesn’t touch; he thinks, but doesn’t say.  _ I love you. _ And when he walks away from Aziraphale, he pours his feelings out in ink on the pages of his journal, cramped handwriting filling page after page. He keeps this up, pouring all his shameful emotions and feelings and those words,  _ I love you I love you I love you _ over and over, until they’re barely a month from Armageddon and he resolves to tell the angel how he feels. Takes the book, hides it in his jacket pocket to smuggle it into the bookshop. Hides it beneath the sofa to wait for the right moment, and then gets drunk before he can gather the courage. They’re both so drunk, and the perfect moment never comes, and Crowley forgets all about it. 

Somehow they survive the apocalypse, and they can finally be friends, and Crowley would do anything not to jeopardise that friendship. He can be good; he can slow down. He can keep his love a secret to the end of time, for Aziraphale, and he will. They will be friends for eternity, and that’s all Crowley really needs. And if sometimes he thinks Aziraphale seems a little wistful, looking at him as if there’s something he wants to say, or something he wants to hear, well, he dismisses it. Aziraphale has never been shy about indulging in whatever he wants, and he knows Crowley feels more for him than friendship. If he wanted more, he would ask. He hasn’t asked, so Crowley will be happy with what he has. Aziraphale never needs to know the depth of his feelings, and Crowley never needs to find out how Aziraphale would react if he  _ did  _ know.

Six weeks after the world doesn’t end, Aziraphale shows up at Crowley’s door holding a book.


End file.
